


Mister No-Name-Kid

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Runaway, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: who says running away from your problems doesnt work?not these four that's for sure as they run away from everything putting them down they can be free and happy away from the people at the hell they call school





	Mister No-Name-Kid

"Emo!" was all the warning he got as he was shoulder barged into a locker but who ever this kid was wasn't done with him as he pulled him up by his collar, he'd learnt not to fight it or he'd be the one in trouble, the brown haired kid holding him was a good foot taller than he was but who wasn't? he was carried into a bathroom, 'ok no teachers here time to fight!' he thought but as soon as he tried to get away the bully tightened his grip and put a hand on his head

his head was put down a toilet and flushed... great but at least the bully let go right? and he was late for class even more great! so he walked out of the bathroom with a bruise on his eye and wet hair and clothes, he ran through the hall to get to his class but he got to the door and opened it slowly 

"and just /why/ are you late /this/ time?" great now the teacher was pissed at him too! he looked down at his feet and sighed he didn't want to tell her or anyone what happened but his eye was purple at this point so he'd have to think fast, it left his mouth before he really thought "fell."

"don't be such a clutz next time!" he heard someone say, he just went and took his seat next to what seemed to be one of the only nice guys at his school but like he'd ever notice him...

"that's a nasty bruise for a fall," the boy next to him said like he didn't really think he fell and wow when ever he talked it was just heaven to his ears

"it's not like it matters," he said a little too fast, he gave him a sad look 

"it matters too me!" wow... mister stone-faced might care about mister no-name-kid?

he was a little taken aback at that "why?" he looked pissed when the words came out... 'shit, I fucked up! good going fuck up!' 

"why?! because I've known you for a year and nearly everyday you have a new bruise or cut and don't think no one sees it cause they do! I'm scared one day you wont come in because you've had enough and offed yourself, you get sadder everyday but smile at the bullies, say nice things about everyone, someone gave you a note telling you to kill yourself and all you said was "she has nice handwriting"! you look at me like I'm your only friend but like you don't think you're good enough! every fucking day I want to tell you I care, I'm there, I'm here for you ,you're brave as hell even if you jump at high-fives and loud sounds, I love you, E-" he'd gotten louder and more heated as he went on 

"Tyler! get out of my class room right now!" Tyler grabbed his face and cupped it, he closed the distance and shoved a bit of paper into his hand then felt the room, he came running after him as the teacher called the office, they were going to the front doors when they ran into two other boys and all four knocked each other on their asses

"fook!" said an Irish boy holding the hand of another boy

"s-sorry!" he spat out 

Tyler and one of the other boys started laughing "I knew you'd get with jackaboy /some/ day!" Tyler said through laughter 

"I see you're sneaking out of school with your boyfriend too!" mark put out his tongue

"he's not my boyfriend..." Tyler sounded sad to say that... 

"look how sad he is! did you reject him or something!?" jack asked the hazel eyes boy looking teary himself 

"n-no I could do that I love him..."

"so we are boyfriends?" Tyler sounded happy again 

"well, you did kiss me... in throught on the whole class so even if i say no everyone will say we are together so nothing to lose!" he smile and hugged Tyler

"soooo... wanna tell us who your boyfriend is also if you did that we should run?" mark said as they got up and went out the school gates 

"this is Ethan, we've known each other a year and i kinda yelled my feelings at him and kissed him..." Tylers face got a little red

"wow, well me and jack got together last week when he feel out of a tree and had a panic attack and I helped him," mark said which got jacks cheeks to heat up 

they all laughed as they got away from the school into a woods near the school they could hide in for a while.


End file.
